External Moonlight of a Grubby Mind
by Lord Zadro
Summary: My take on the life of Smeagol as seen threw the eyes of his sister Squee as told by a wee, little man that has nothing to do with LotR, as writen by me, Lord Zadro!


External Moonlight of a Grubby Mind  
  
A little man (2 feet tall, about) walks into a room that has a fireplace and a huge armchair. He's carrying a purple book that's half his size. His wearing a bath robe and a top-hat that's taller then him. He walks to the chair, pulls out a stepladder out of nowhere, sets it up in front of the chair, scampers up, and plops down in the chair with the book open in his lap.  
  
"Hello, I'm here to tell you a tale of misfortune, grief, drama and really bad jokes" The wee man spoke overly dramatically. "This is a story from long ago, that's not to far off. This is a fable of great proportions, but is quite small. This is a saga of honour…those there isn't any between thieves. But if you take some time and think about it--"  
  
Just then a mob of extras from Monty Python and the Holy Grail storm in.  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!!!"  
  
The tiny man was cot off grand by this, but soon regrouped. "ahem…I will, if you would be as so kind as to sit down,"  
  
All the extras drop to the floor leading to the room shaking and one of the windows braking and a cat that was unseen by everyone, to jump strait into the air!   
  
"Thank you. Now where was I? Aha! Yes. Long ago in a land known as Middle-Earth there lived a hobbit-thing, Smeagol…  
  
* * *  
  
Smeagol is sitting on the banks of the river with another hobbit, this is his sister, Squee. The two look quit alike, short, long waving dark hair, huge feet. You know what a hobbit looks like.   
  
Anyway Squee is dipping her toes in the water, taunting the fishes that swim by. Smeagol smiles sweetly as he watches his little sister (She was 15. He was 19) He picks up a rock and hucks it. He was aiming for the river, but I guess he doesn't known his own strength. Over the waters to the other bank and hits Deagol in the head.  
  
"OW!!" And he hits the ground.  
  
"Nice going," says Squee, pulling her toes out of the water.  
  
"Nah. Deagol's an idiot; no one will miss him." Smeagol laughs. Squee does the same.  
  
Over on the other bank…Deagol was coming around. There was a huge goose egg forming on top of his head.   
  
"Smeagol!" He yelled, ringing a fist.   
  
"Yes, my love?" Smeagol joked.  
  
"I'll beat your head in!…as soon as I find a way over there!…"  
  
"Squee, dear, shall we go?" Smeagol turns to his sister.   
  
"I think we shall." Squee couldn't help but smile. Smeagol could always have that afced on a person. Smeagol helps Squee up and the two stroll off, leaving Deagol to find away across.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is boring!!" yelped one of the extras.  
  
"I'm getting to getting to the good part!" snapped the petite man.  
  
* * *   
  
The siblings walk down the road went a HUGE, FLESH-EATING, RADIO-ACTIVE, MIRCAT JUMPED OUT AND ATE THEM!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"REALLY!?!?!" All the extras percup.  
  
"No…" The minute men said jadedly .  
  
Extras fall in to a state of great sadness. One is so disappointed that he jumped out the window only to find out that he was on the first floor and had safely landed on his feet. He is ashamed by his filed attend at suicide and crawls back threw the window and quietly sits down to hear the rest of the story. Life goes on as normal.  
  
* * *   
  
Squee and Smeagol are walking down a beaten tail. The sun is shining threw the trees that are swing back and forth in the gentle braze. All is at peace. But COME ON that's boring!! Bring on the MADNESS!!!   
  
A man stubbles out from the bushes there are a ton of arrows sticking out of him everywhere; he looks like his been to hell and back! Smeagol shields Squee from the man who starts to speak.   
  
"Run…" his voice is faint "the…the…."  
  
"Yes?" Smeagol asks, not sure of what to do.  
  
"The--" And the man dies, he falls to the ground with a thunk!!  
  
Squee grabs a stick and begins to poke the deceased. As she dose so it starts to rain. She stops and looks to the sky. "Why dose it always rain when bad stuff happens?"  
  
"Don't know…" Smeagol says, looking to the sky as if the answer was there. "The weird thing is, there isn't a cloud in the sky…"  
  
"Hey he has a ring!" Squee says, pointing to the man's hand that was open. Smeagol turns to look. There in the man's hand rested a ring, it didn't look like much just a plain ,gold ring. Smeagol gazed at it almost as if slowly slipping into a trants.   
  
Squee didn't unstand. She waved her hand in front of her brother's eyes in hopes it would brake that glazed over stare.  
  
Suddenly Deagol comes crashing threw the trees and he's PISSED!!  
  
"DAMN IT SMEAGOL!!!" He screams.  
  
Smeagol snaps out of where ever he had been, and faced his cosen.  
  
"What were--" Deagol cougth the sight of Squee bent over the corpse. "….what did you…" His voice was distance. "did you?…"  
  
Smeagol walked to Deagol's side calmly. "Shh…my love" He whispers in his ear.  
  
"But you? Did you?" Deagol tries to make scents of all that had happened.   
  
"Smeagol you're scaering me" Squee walked up behide her brother. "What did that thing do to you?"   
  
"What thing?" Deagol asked, hoping whatever it was would answer all the queation buzzing around in his head.  
  
"It wouldn't matter to you!" snapped Smeagol out of the blue. "It's mine anyway!"  
  
"Alright I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." Deagol cowered.  
  
"Smeagol stop it. Come on lets go." Squee said.  
  
It was then Smeagol walked to the carcass was if a force had taken his body and now was drewing him in. He stuped down and plucked the ring from the man's hand. Deagol and Squee watched in bewilderment.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think now is a go time to stop for today." Said the man with a smile.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" demanted the extras.  
  
"Alright. Alright…'Is that what you where talking about?' Asked Deagol in a whisper to Squee…"  
  
* * *  
  
Squee nodded, not taking her eyes off Smeagol, who was heading way from them back down to the river. Squee ran after him, "Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Deagol stooed in the middle of the tail for a moment, lost in the train of thought then he looked up, everyone was gone! He ran down to the river. There Squee was trying to wake Smeagol from his dream-like state.   
  
"Dea! Help!" She cryed.  
  
Deagol came to her aid, but light shone off the ring chaching the hobbit's eye. He tried to pull it away from his cosen.  
  
Smeagol let out a tarable cry and threw Deagol to the ground. He quickly got up and tried again. Squee watched in horror as the two fought. Deagol puched Smaegol in the face and now blood flowed from his nose. Smaegol sreched and casted the other hobbit down both landed in the river. They battled and with every blow they exchanged came a scream, and another drop of blood.  
  
Squee swallowed her fears and threw herself into the middle of the skirmish to pull her brother off Deagol.   
  
"Stop it! No! Ah!" Smeagol dimanted.  
  
Squee tried to calm him down, "Smeagol relacts. Don't you know what you're doing?" She gazed over at Deagol, he was still, vary still and there was a pool of blood forming around his head. She ripped her hands off Smeagol as if he was on fire. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?" She screamed.  
  
Smeagol opened his hand, he still had the ring and a wicked grin came over his face.  
  
"Answer me!!" his sister begain to cry.  
  
The vale that had come over Smeagol's eyes was lifted when he saw those tears. He glanced over to Deagol.  
  
"What have I done?" He whispered.  
  
Squee rushed over to check if Deagol was alright. She looked up at Smeagol with even more tears. "He's dead…"  
  
"What?!" Smeagol said in disbelief, "But I… I ..Didn't mean to…I just…"  
  
"What are we going to do?! There are two bodies!"   
  
Smeagol's voice was superyling calm as he said: "Squee., head home I deil with it. Go. Go!"  
  
Squee backed way then broken in to a sprint, leaving Smeagol alone on the shore.  
  
'Deagol's an idiot. No one will miss him.' echoed in his mind. Something else also made it's way into his mind 'It's mine….'  
  
*To be Contued* 


End file.
